Radiant Garden
Radiant Garden is a manifestation of the battle between light and darkness. It was once a beautiful planet. Partially warped by the Heartless, it holds many secrets. It is also known in its darker days as Hollow Bastion. Background Radiant Garden is home to several humans and anthropomorphic animals who canonically hail from the Disney universe. Kairi and many of the Kingdom Hearts counterparts to Final Fantasy characters are natives to Radiant Garden, and for a long time all of them lived there in peace. The world enjoyed an era of utopian prosperity and growth under the sage-king Ansem the Wise, but not all was at it seemed. The world was first attacked by the Unversed, who were led there by Master Xehanort and Vanitas. Terra, Aqua and Ventus fight back the Unversed, and it is during their trip here that Aqua passes on her Keyblade to Kairi, as well as enchanting the girl's necklace. This eventually leads her to Destiny Islands later. Braig - one of Ansem the Wise's guards - is revealed to be a traitor, helping Master Xehanort not only in his plans to seize Terra's body, but also in the reborn Xehanort's plan to overthrow Ansem the Wise and plunge the world into darkness. Unfortunately, this treachery along with the treachery of Ansem's other apprentices, is not found out until it is too late. The world is all-but destroyed, leaving a barren wasteland of what was a vast, beautiful world, and the castle a hollowed-out and twisted husk of its former glory. Sora was eventually able to break "Ansem's" grasp on the world, and many of its inhabitants migrated back to rebuild. Some of the more notable inhabitants who had helped Sora on his journey went on to found a restoration committee which helped to bring the world back up to speed and keep it safe from the heartless and other dark entities which still lurked there. Multiverse Timeline One of the original worlds to be part of the Multiverse, Radiant Garden has a long history full of war and strife. During a power grab between many of the first heroes and villains to arrive in the multiverse, Radiant Garden was attacked by an army led by Zexion, Jon Irenicus, and Sarah Kerrigan. The few forces that had been raised to defend the world were easily being overrun, and the attackers swept all the way up to the castle itself before being halted by a small force being headed by Sora, Riku, and Tifa Lockheart. After a grueling battle that devestated both sides, the heroic defenders barely managed to defeat the villainous invaders, successfully pushing them back and securing the world from danger. Tifa held dominion over the world for a time, taking the lead of the restoration committee and helping the rebuilding efforts along with her friends and allies from Midgar. For a time, peace prevailed, and the biggest battles to occur were small skirmishes between the security forces and uncoordinated bands of heartless that would sometimes attack from the Great Maw. Regions Marketplace The main marketplace and bazaar of the city continues to be the heart and soul of the world's commerce, and the influx of Garden students to the world - who need all manner of provisions and gear - has helped to keep the city going while it rebuilds. There have been scattered reports of thefts, but Garden's presence here has ensured that this hasn't grown beyond isolated incidents. The Boroughs All of the world's natives who live in the city reside in one of Radiant Garden's boroughs. Human and anthropomorphic animal alike live side-by-side in these neighbourhoods and there continues to be a strong sense of community. A recent addition was added on the edge of the boroughs to accommodate the off-campus housing for the Garden students who study and train on the world, and some of the more generous families have even agreed to house these students. Due to the strong bond between Garden and the residents, things here remain mostly harmonious, but there are always those who believe those from outside worlds shouldn't be allowed to visit, let alone live in their city. Villain's Vale Unfortunately, the land outside the city is still a water-less wasteland infested by a multitude of heartless and other such creatures of darkness. Few dare brave the wasteland outside, and even fewer dare make the attempt alone. Travellers who fail to heed such warnings have been known to vanish with alarming regularity, and it may be a long and trying fight to truly make this area of the world safe once more. Garden has been preoccupied with the city and other worlds, so they have been unable to commit any real force to this effort. Radiant Castle The castle is by far the largest reconstruction project in the entire city, and it is still not complete. Although funds and resources continue to be diverted to the project, the sheer size of the castle and its surrounding gardens are a major hurdle, along with the fact that surveyors and workers continue to find more and more hidden passageways inside. The catacombs beneath the castle itself seem to run into various parts of the city proper, and at least one has been found to lead out of the city. Garden and the city guard have done best to keep these areas safe, and continue to patrol the castle grounds. A symbol of power in the world, the massive castle has always served as a symbol of the state of affairs in the Kingdom Heart universe: it was warped by darkness with Maleficent and "Ansem" prevailed, and was embraced by the light during Ansem the Wise's reign. The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee uses this castle as their base of operations now that there is no longer a king. Underneath the castle, there is a hallway with several locked doors, at the end of it is a strange chamber called the chamber of rest and repose. At one point it held a suit of Keyblade Armor and a Keyblade that Xemnas would often come down to talk to, calling it his old friend, however both have been reclaimed by Aqua. The other rooms that line the hallway might be interesting.... Cavern of Remembrance A strange cavern found underneath Radiant Castle which run under several parts of the city and even touch the edges of the city limits. It appears to have originally been some sort of secret laboratory and sub level project initiated by Organization XIII to eventually catalog and experiment with their memories as nobodies; however, most of the cavern remains incomplete. A huge mineshaft dominates most of the underground area, and the treacherous nature of the mine itself has made it difficult to properly explore let alone clear of danger. Garden students and city guardsmen stand guard at the entrance, but that is all they've been able to do to keep the area secure. Inhabitants *Humans - Many of the notable humans are counterparts to Final Fantasy characters. This includes Squall "Leon" Leonheart, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Tifa, and Cloud. *Moogles - They own a few shops around town. *Anthropomorphs (Disney) - Scrooge McDuck, and his nephews. Bestiary *Heartless *Nobodies See also External links Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Crossroad Cluster Category:Outer Ring